Humanity
by Sabaku no AnaH
Summary: Após 3 anos Sasuke vira a carcaça de Orochimaru, uma guerra, um amor,vidas em jogo. seria possivel Sasuke ainda estar vivo dentro daquele corpo?;,; leiam e descubram.. sasuxsaku


Humanity

Humanity

**Song fic da musica Humanity do scorpions, aconselho a ouvir a musica enquanto lêem a fic.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOo**

Depois de três anos treinando com Orochimaru, depois de a cada dia se transformar em um monstro , depois de ter realizado sua vingança estúpida, estava na hora, de ele não ser mais ele, ser apenas uma carcaça para Orochimaru.

"**Humanidade  
Auf wiedersehen (despedida em alemão)  
É tempo de dizer adeus  
A festa acabou  
O riso morreu  
Um anjo chora..."**

Ele abandou tudo e todos, pelo poder, por uma vingança. Abandonou algo que até poderia ser o vestígio de um amor dentro de si por uma garota de cabelos róseos, mais tudo ficou no passado, muito distante em seu coração frio.

"**Humanidade  
É au revoir pra sua insanidade  
Você vendeu a sua alma para alimentar sua vaidade  
Suas fantasias e mentiras..."**

Sasuke lutava com seu mestre, ele não poderia, não deixaria... agora que conseguira tudo o que sempre quis..esse seria seu fim afinal?

Uma garota agora mulher de longos cabelos róseos preso em um coque mal feito olhava para a lua, sentada no mesmo banco, o banco de seu abandono, o banco em que ela o virá pela última vez. O vento frio brincava com as mexas soltas, a chuva que agora começara juntaram-se com suas lágrimas imperceptíveis, e com seu pranto sem fim. Ela sabia, o prazo chegara ao final..e ela o perdera para sempre..para todo o sempre..

"**Você é uma gota na chuva  
Apenas um número e não um nome  
E você não vê isso  
Você não acredita nisso  
E no fim do dia  
Você é uma agulha no palheiro  
Você assinou e selou isso  
Agora você têm que lidar com isso  
Humanidade  
Humanidade  
Adeus  
Adeus..."**

Sasuke fora atingido por um golpe sujo e injusto pelas costas por Kabuto..assim desmaiou..desmaiou para sempre. Orochimaru e Kabuto se aproveitando da situação fizeram a transfusão de corpos.

O que ele tinha sido esse tempo todo?..um mero recipiente para um ser asqueroso, um monstro sem limites.

Sakura ainda sentada no banco sentiu um enorme aperto em seu peito..então aconteceu..e ela si quer fez algo..apenas ficou ali sentada.. esperando..chorando..lamentando..o amor de sua vida..de toda a sua vida se entregou a morte.

"**Continue assim  
Adiós amigo ai está o preço a se pagar  
Por todos os jogos egoístas que você jogou  
O mundo que você fez  
Se foi..."**

_**5 anos depois**_

Depois de Orochimaru ter tomando posse do corpo de Sasuke, ele destruiu várias vilas, matou milhões de inocentes, e a cada dia que passava seu exército ficava mais forte. Sim Orochimaru tinha um exército, muitos se juntaram por não ter mais saída, outros por pura maldade. E seu novo objetivo é destruir Konoha.

E Konoha estava preparada, e sabia que aquele não era o Sasuke. O Sasuke havia morrido há muito tempo.

"**Você é uma gota na chuva  
Apenas um número e não um nome  
E você não vê isso  
Você não acredita nisso  
E no fim do dia  
Você é uma agulha no feno  
Você assinou e selou isso  
Agora você têm que lidar com isso  
Humanidade  
Humanidade  
Adeus  
Adeus..."**

Estava anoitecendo, Sakura estava preparada, ela sabia, ela sentia, logo aconteceria o ataque, e como a melhor ninja de Konoha, superando até Tsunade, ela deveria estar preparada. E assim como ela, Naruto e todos de Konoha estavam..ou pelo menos achavam.

O ataque começou, o massacre estava começando entre ambas as partes, Sakura curava todos que achava pela frente, e não eram poucos, e quando ainda dava lutava com todas suas forças, com toda sua raiva, com toda a sua dor.

-o..obrigad..da.. t..es..tuda..- Falava Ino que acabara de ser curada por Sakura.

-Não foi na- Foi interrompida por uma cena que nunca queria ter visto – NARUTOOOO- E assim correu para o corpo caído do loiro no chão.

Depois que Sasuke havia entregado seu corpo a Orochimaru, Naruto foi a pessoa que mais a apoio, era como um irmão para ela. E agora ele estava muito ferido. Sem mesmo olhar para a pessoa que atacou naruto, começou a cura-lo, mas estava sendo em vão, e sabia que se não conseguisse a kyubi iria tomar posse do corpo dele...

- S..sa..kura- chan! – Ele estava melhorando! Logo veio Hinata atual namorada de naruto, que quando o vira fora correndo vê-lo.

- Sakura, pode deixar que eu cuido dele. Você tem uma luta mais importante agora- e apontou com a cabeça para o ser que atingira naruto. Sasuke, ou melhor, Orochimaru.

-Sa..kura... o sasuke ainda está lá..eu sinto ...isso- Falou naruto, ainda meio receoso.

Começara ali uma luta sem trégua. Mesmo Orochimaru sendo mais forte que Sakura, e para piorar ainda chovia muito forte, o que atrapalhava muito, mais ela estava dando o máximo de si.

Agora eles já estavam na mata, a luta estava causando grandes devastações na floresta.

-Sasuke..você está..aí..eu sei..sasuke.- Gritava enquanto era atacada.

-Nãoo..você não, você está morto..não é possível.- Orochimaru coloca a mão na cabeça em sinal de negação algo estava muito errado. Estaria naruto certo?

- S..sasuke..kun?- Pergunto meio receosa, afinal poderia ser um truque para ele dar um golpe final, mais ela sentia era ele...mais poderia?

- Sakura? É você ??- Sim aquele era o Sasuke.Ela correu para abraça-lo. Mas no abraço ele empurra-o para longe.

- Kukukukuku..não vou deixar você tomar conta de mim.- E começou a ataca-la e ela para não se ferir revidava. Os raios não davam trégua, os cabelos totalmente encharcados, como seu coração.

- Sakura!

-Nãoo- e retornava a colocar as mãos na cabeça. E por fim caiu desacordado.

Sakura o carregou para uma caverna que tinha ali por perto. Eles tinham que se livrar da chuva, e dos ninjas de Orochimaru, que lutavam contra os de Konoha.

Algumas horas depois, Sasuke acordou, sim agora era ele mesmo.sentiu que estava deitado em algo macio, logo percebeu que estava no colo de sua flor. Mais desde quando ela era sua?

Ela estava dormindo e tremia muito.Não queria acorda-la mais por instinto ela acabou acordando.

-S..s..sa..sasuke-kun - O abraçou com toda sua força... com todo o seu amor...com toda sua saudade...com todo o seu medo.

-Sakura..eu ..eu estou aqui. – Ah como era bom estar de volta...só não sabia por quanto tempo.

- E o Orochi- foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador de Sasuke

-Shii...ele se foi..e..e...foi graças..a..a...você Sakura. – Aquelas palavras foram difíceis para ele admitir.Mas agora nada mais importava.

Aquelas palavras foram o bastante para ela desabar em lágrimas. Mais ao contrário de todas as lágrimas que ela sempre derramou, essas eram lágrimas de felicidade.

Passaram o resto da noite juntos, dormiram abraçados, um aquecendo o outro, um protegendo o outro.

Os raios batiam nos rosto dos dois, que aos pouco foram acordando. Um sorrio para o outro, tudo teria acabado afinal?

-Temos que ir- Disse sakura se levantando. Sasuke fez o mesmo, mais quando ela virou as costas ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo, cheio de paixão, uma paixão que estava presa em seu peito e agora se libertara.

Os dois andavam um apoiado no outro, pois estavam muito machucados, devido a luta que travaram. Por onde passavam havia sangue, havia corpos. Até que Sakura ouve um choro de criança e começa a segui-lo, e encontra um menininho totalmente ferido.

-SAKURAAA!- era tarde de mais ela já estava caída no chão.

"**Corra e se esconda, há fogo no céu  
Fique aí dentro  
A água vai subir e puxá-lo para baixo  
Nos seus olhos eu observo o fim dos tempos  
Nada pode nos mudar  
Ninguém pode nos salvar de nós mesmos..."**

_**Muitos anos depois...**_

Um moreno, cuja possuidor do Sharingan estava deitado acariciando um túmulo.

_Flash back onn_

_Sakura estava curando o garotinho, quando ele se transforma em kabuto e enfia-lhe a kunai em seu peito. Tudo fora muito rápido nem Sakura nem Sasuke puderam reagir._

_- DESGRAÇADO! – Sasuke com um movimento matou Kabuto._

_- E..la..merecia morrer...ela estragou todo.. plano meu e do..do Orochi – Não terminou de falar e fechou os olhos. _

_Sakura estava caída no chão, como ele não percebeu? ele estava tão bem com aquele momento com sua flor que nem fora capaz de percebera que aquele menininho era Kabuto._

_A pegou no colo e a levou correndo para Tsunade. Tsunade vendo a situação de sua pupila nem pediu explicações deixaria isso para mais tarde._

_Tirou tudo que tinha em sua mesa e a colocou em cima. Com um chakra verde em suas mãos tentava estancar o sangue, mais não estava conseguindo, o golpe fora fatal._

_Com os olhos semi-abertos sakura pode avistar Sasuke, tentava falar mais a voz não saia, estava muito fraca, mais por algum motivo conseguiu dizer:_

_- Aishiteru – E assim fechou os olhos.. para sempre. _

_- Nãoo.. não pode ser..não.- Sasuke bagunçava os cabelos. Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silencio._

_Depois de tudo o que ele passara..depois que conseguira controlar Orochimaru, o motivo de sua existência se foi..._

_Flash back off_

O túmulo cujo o nome era _"Haruno Sakura"_. Deixou um lágrima solitária escorrer sobre seu rosto. Quando sente uma mão em seu ombro, e logo vê que era naruto.

- Hoje foi o dia em que ela...- Se calou ao lembrar da morte se sua amiga.

Sasuke apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Faz tanto tempo, mais ela permanece viva em nosso corações.- Falou por fim Naruto.

Os dois ficaram ali numa conversa silenciosa. Depois da guerra, Konoha aos poucos conseguiu se erguer novamente. E com o naruto como o novo Hokage mandou fazer um memorial para Sakura.

Desde a morte de Sakura, Sasuke , nunca se casou, se quer namorou alguém.

Por fim colocou a máscara ANBU , passou os dedos pelo o nome de sua flor . Se levantou e se foi para mais uma missão.

- Adeus.- Sussurrou ao vento

"**Adeus  
Adeus  
Adeus  
Adeus"**

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**LoL**

**Espero que tenham gostado...eu acho que ficou uma droga..mais gostei de escrever.**

**Fiz essa song fic quando tava esperando as idéias das minhas outra fics voltarem do passeio que foram dar..e não voltaram até agora..**

**Bem..espero REVIEWS...**

**kissus**


End file.
